13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 2/@comment-4655055-20180521122150/@comment-26830780-20180613001121
In all honesty, I absolutely agree with Tammzz, it has been very important right from the start to get all the real life issues out of the way, they are making it uncomfortable for you to watch, to let you know the bare faced raw truth of what happens and because it is uncomfortable for you to watch, Katherine Langford, in the first Beyond the Reasons stated this about Hannah's rape scene: "In the scene we stay on Hannah's face, and it's actually in the script, where it says 'we stay on Hannah's face longer than is comfortable', and I think it's important that we did that because, it is uncomfortable". In the second Beyond the Reasons, Brian Yorkey stated this about Tyler's rape scene: "It's important to remind ourseleves that most crimes of sexual assault are not sex crimes, they're crimes of violence. We've found that this kind of thing happens in high schools across America, patricularly with athletes, violating other students (which a lot of people don't know) with mop handles and pool cues. Almost at epidemic levels. It's not something that's reported often. Male-on-male sexual assualt is, ridiculously under-reported." Male on male sexual assault and rape happens a lot most peple think. Writers, Directors and Producers on shows show male sexual violence but they cut out the deatils that make viewers feel, angry, sad, outraged and scared for those victims because they are afraid of showing it and I think that 13 Reasons Why understands that they cannot be afraid of showing these things, because we feel (at least an ounce) of some of the amount of sheer horror that they do. Whether or not we as viewers or as anyone else are in the position of being able to help or do something about it, we are learning (if we don't already know) about the details of the genuine violence inflicted upon and against males (from other males or females) regarding anything to do with non-consensual sex or being sodomized. Also, I'm in no way saying this applies to you, it was horrible and traumatizing to see that final scene, but I'm thinking I should add this in. Miles Heizer also adds on Tyler's scene that "People are terrified to open up about those kinds of things. And I've had people open up to me about smiliar situations happening to them, and you can see the, like, the pain and almost shame that they experience, talking about something that they should have no shame in talking about. That was not their doing. They had nothing to do with it. And I think that if it can open up a conversation for someone, I think that's really valuable. And I hope that talking about it can allow that for people." I'm not typing this to change your opinion, even if it does change, I'm typing it, to give you more information on why they put in that scene and why, in my opnion, they needed to.